Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts
by Kate22
Summary: A break-up and a friendship over for good - Lita finds out that the best things in life are in front of u all along! (Lita, Stacy, Shane Helms, Trish, Randy and More!) Songfic: Don't Speak by No Doubt
1. Don't Speak

*You and me * We used to be together* Everyday together always*  
  
She walk into the women's locker room and let out a sigh when she released she was alone. The tears ran uncontrollably down her checks. Lita looked at herself in the mirror. Tangles of her fiery coloured hair, covered her swollen teary eyes. She was a real mess. She turned on the tap and put her hands underneath the cool water. She cupped her hands and brought them up to her face, the water felt refreshing on her face. She was usually such a strong person, but he broke her heart into a million pieces and she was desperate to feel whole again.  
  
*I really feel * That I'm losing my best friend * I can't believe * This could be the end*  
  
Lita dried her face and re-applied her make-up. She pulled on a black tank top and green pants. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to her duffel bag, she pulled out her cell phone. She was so desperate to hear his voice, for him to tell her that it was a mistake, that he wanted her back.  
  
*It looks like your letting go * And if it's real * I don't want to know *  
  
The locker door swung open, Lita looked up to see her best friend Stacy Keibler. Stacy wore a white tank top and light blue jeans. "Li, get you butt of that bench!", Stacy said moving over to the bench, pulling Lita up by her arm. "It's Christmas, it's a happy time of year", Stacy slightly frowned at her comment, "Well, it's meant to be." "Stace, after everything that's happened, I just wanna crawl under a blanket and hide forever", Lita groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Hey hey!", Stacy pulled Lita into a hug. "You still have me, and I know that sometimes I do snore, but I want you to room with me tonight", Stacy whispered. Lita giggled at Stacy's comment. "You do snore pretty bad, but I'd like to room with you. It will do me some good", Lita said as she pulled away from the hug. "Hey!" Stacy slapped Lita on the arm, "My snoring isn't that bad!" Stacy and Lita packed their bags and got ready to leave the arena. Walking down the hall Lita and Stacy giggled. Lita felt better being with Stacy, she was such a good friend, and Lita was just finding out who her true friends really were.  
  
*Don't speak * I know just what your saying * So please stop explaining * Don't tell me cause it hurts *  
  
As Lita and Stacy were walking through the car-park of the arena, Stacy tugged at the shorter women's arm. "Look who it is", she hissed slightly, her eyes were focused on Lita's ex lover and her former friend getting into a rental car. Lita's head shot up and her focused on the new happy couple. "How could they do this to me?" Lita asked, tears forming in her eyes, as she buried her head on Stacy's shoulder. Stacy shock her head, not knowing how Shane Helms could cheat on Lita with Trish Stratus, and the way those two were acting, they didn't even seem to care. "I don't know, babe", Stacy said as she hugged her friend, "I just don't know".  
  
*Don't speak * I know what your thinking * I don't need your reasons *Don't tell me cause it hurts* * Don't tell me cause it hurts *  
  
* Don't tell me cause it hurts *  
  
Should I keep this one going?? I wood like 2 but u guys have to review!!! hehehhee :) 


	2. Broken Dreams

*****I don't own any of these characters!! The song is Don't Speak by No doubt.*****  
  
*Our memories * Well, they can be inviting * But some are altogether * Mighty frightening *  
  
The mood was perfect, Shane had cooked a wonderful chicken dish, it was Lita's favourite. They were sitting at a candle-lit table in his dinning room. Lita felt like a princess. Sitting opposite Shane, Lita studied his handsome face, something was wrong, she could tell by the look in his eyes. "Shane, babe what is it? What's wrong?", Lita asked while playing with a strand of her long red hair. "Nothing babe, I'm fine. Everything's fine", Shane forced a smile, and looked down at his plate and continued to eat. "No", Lita pushed. "What's wrong?' Lita frowned, 'What is he hiding from me?', she thought silently, a light frown appeared on her forehead. Shane looked up, his hands nervously played with his knives and forks. "Shane, what the hell is going on?", Lita pleaded, knowing something was not right. "Li, I love you", Shane said looking deep into her eyes. Lita began to relax, he loved her, that was all she needed to hear. Shane looked back down at his plate and began to pick the food with his fork. "Li, the thing is, I'm not in love with you", Shane said still focussed on the food of the plate. Lita sat there stunned. She could feel the tears building up, but she refused to cry. "We have had such a great time together, but over the last few months, you have become more like a sister to me", Shane continued, still not making eye contact with Lita. Lita sat silent, she could feel her World crumbling from around her. She choked back a sob. "Li, I guess it's best coming from me and not someone else, but I've meet someone", Shane said as he finally looked up into Lita's eyes. Shocked, Lita cried, "You've meet someone? How the hell did you meet someone so fast? Who the hell is it?" The tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care. "She's on Raw, Li. There's just something about her, something I like. And she feels the same way........," Shane said before Lita interrupted him. "Raw?", Lita covered her face with her hands. She wiped her eyes and forced herself to look in to Shane's eyes. "Who is she?" Shane looked down at his plate. "Who is it?," Lita said angrily, as she banged her fist on the table causing Shane to look up at her. "It's, it's Trish", Shane mumbled quietly. He got up and started to clear the dishes away from the table. Lita got up and followed him into the kitchen. "Trish? Trish is my friend, she would never do this to me. She wouldn't steal her friends boyfriend", Lita shrieked, her face was streaked with tears. Shane who was busy putting the dishes away in the dish washer, turned around and faced her. Shane moved in front of Lita. She looked up at him, she was desperate to find out what was going on. "Trish and I have been spending alot of time with each other. The other night she invited me back to her hotel room. One thing lead to another........god Li, we slept together," Shane confessed, he had a guilty look on his face. "Oh," was all Lita could say. Lita nodded and looked at the floor and slowly turned away from Shane. She took her bag and her coat and went to the door. Shane watched helplessly as Lita slammed the door behinde her.  
  
Her boyfriend had cheated on her, with her friend.  
  
*As we die, both you and I * With my head in my hands * I sit and cry*  
  
Lita lay in the king size bed she was sharing with Stacy. Lita's mind was replaying her and Shane's break-up over and over in her head. A single tear ran down her check, she quickly wiped it away. "Li? You awake?," Stacy mumbled, as she rolled over to face Lita. "No", Lita replied, closing her eyes. "Li, I know someone who likes you", Stacy giggled as she sat up in the bed. "Stace, I'm not in the mood for guys right now. I'm sorry, but it's going to be awhile before I let someone that close. God, I hate the fact that I trusted Shane and Trish, and they go and do this to me", Lita whispered pulling the cover over her head. Lita then pulled the cover down and sat up next to Stacy. "Stace, who likes me?!", Lita asked, a smile starting to show on her lips. Stacy just smiled mischievously, "You'll find out soon enough". Lita pouted and hit Stacy over the head with a pillow. "Owwww", Stacy cried, "That's it Li....pillow fight!!" The room erupted with giggles. 


	3. Girl Talk

Lita dressed in a tight dark purple top and green 3/4 pants, looked across at Stacy and eyed the diva suspicious. The two girls were having lunch at a local mall. The two had decided to have a break before Raw started. "So Stace, are you going to tell me who likes me?", Lita asked casually, taking a sip of her iced coffee. Stacy looked up from the sushi she was eating. "Well", she quickly swallowed her mouthful, "I was talking to Randy Orton.." "Randy?", Lita gasped. "What's going on between you two?" Lita asked a big grin on her face. Stacy blushed. "Nothing, its nothing Li, I want it to be something, but it's not. I so want to ask him out, but...." Stace took a sip from her mocha. "But?", Lita asked, looking at the leggy diva who was wearing a white holter neck and a 3/4 baby blue skirt. "Never mind. But," Stacy said leaning towards Lita. "Randy told me that Hunter likes you." "Hunter?" Lita gasped shocked. "As in 'The Game'?" "Yep, he's sweet too Li," Stacy smiled, "Come on Li, you know you want to 'play the game'!" Stacy laughed, as Lita rolled her eyes. "But why does he like me?," Lita sighed, her fingers playing with her napkin. "How can he not like you?" Stacy leaned forward and pinched Lita's checks. "Your so cute!" She said in a baby voice. "Shut up Stace", Lita laughed at she playfully slapped her arm away. "But I'm being totally serious here, I have never thought of him like that before. And never in a million years would I have thought that he would even look my way, let alone like me!" Lita said. Lita and Hunter has been work mates for 4 years. They hadn't had many conversations, but the ones they did have were pretty interesting. Hunter played a jackass on television, but off screen he was so sweet and down to earth. Lita snapped back to reality when she heard Stacy speak. "I know how you feel, but you can always give it a go. I mean you don't ever want to go through life thinking, 'what if this or what if that'," Stacy said finishing her drink. "That is true," Lita grinned, a twinkle shinning in her eyes, "You ask out Randy and I'll try things with Hunter." Stacy's head shot up, "What?" she choked out. "You heard me", Lita smirked. 


	4. Getting RAW

Lita and Stacy linked arms as they walked through the Raw arena. As the girls turned the corner, they immediately saw the two members of Evolution in deep conversation. Lita and Stacy looked at each other, a grin appeared on Lita's face, while Stacy just shock her head. "No", Stacy hissed. "We are not going to talk to them!" "Oh, yes we are", Lita said as she dragged Stacy over to Hunter and Randy. Hunter and Randy looked up to see the two divas approaching them. "Good evening ladies", Hunter smiled, his eyes fixed on Lita. Lita smiled at him, but for some reason her stomach was doing back-flips. "How may we help you lovely ladies?", Randy asked, as he raised his eyebrow. He tried hard not to make it obvious that he was checking Stacy out! Stacy smiled, "Well, we were er, um...." "Wondering if you would like to join us for a drink after the show?", The extreme diva finished off the sentence for her friend. The two guys glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. "Sure", Randy smiled, "We would love to." "Meet us outside our locker room when the show is over", Hunter grinned. The two divas smiled and began to walk away, when they heard Hunters voice. "Ladies....." The two girls turned around. "......Good luck for your match tonight. If you want any help we will be down to the ring in a flash", Hunter said, feeling sad at what match these two girls had to face tonight. "Hold up. What match? There is a match?", Stacy said, fear rising in her vice. "What match?", Lita said in confusion. The two girls didn't know that they were going to be in action tonight. "You didn't know?", Randy said, in total shock. "It's you two girl's verses Shane Helms and Trice Stratus." Stacy looked at Lita, with a sad look in her eyes. "We can do this", she whispered. Lita looked at her friend, and nodded. "Oh, they are in for one hell of a ride!"  
  
Lita and Stacy were getting changed into their ring gear, when the locker burst open. Lita looked up to find herself looking at Trish Stratus and Molly Holly. "Hey," Molly said, giving Lita an apologetic look. Molly was a good friend of both Lita and Stacy, but with what had happened between Shane, Lita and Trish, the Raw divas were torn between choosing sides. Trish walked past Lita ignoring her. "Hey Stace", Trish smiled. "Do you mind if I borrow your sliver earrings tonight? I'm going out for dinner with Shane and yea......." Trish said looking down at the ground, feeling uncomfortable. Stacy wasn't that keen on Trish, but she was her friend. "Sure!", Stacy said, a small smile plastered on her face. "Ohhhh and I have a matching necklace." Stacy giggled as she went to her bag and started digging round for them. Lita had heard enough. Lita got up from sitting on the bench and walked over to Trish. Lita tapped Trish on the shoulder. Trish spun around, her eyes showing a hint of fear. Lita placed her hands on her hips, "So, you going to tell me why you made the match? Not only you steal my boyfriend, but you two wanna gang up on me and Stace. What the hell are you trying to prove?" Trish stammered, her eyes darting around the room. "W..w..what match?" Trish asked, as she scratched her head in confusion. "Don't give me that bullshit", Lita snapped, she could feel her anger building up inside. Stacy and Molly stood their in total disbelief. Should they stop it? Trish did deserve this, but....... "I don't know what match your fucking talking about", Trish said pushing past Lita. Lita, pushed Trish back to where she was standing. "Oh Trish, for God sake. I know you. You steal my boyfriend and you wanna show it off to the whole world", Lita spat. Trice's eyes narrowed. "How dare you?" Trish then look a swipe and slapped Lita across the face. Lita's shocked expression, turned red with anger. "You bitch", Lita flew at Trish, slapping at her face and throwing her body into locker. "Shit", Molly said as she and Stacy tried to brake the girls up. Molly pulled Lita off Trish, while Stacy was trying to get Trish to her feet. Trish got to her feet and suddenly spared Lita, causing her to squash Molly. "Who's the bitch? Huh?", Trish yelled. Slapping Lita. Stacy, not being able to stop the fight, stood in the middle of the locker room. "STOP IT!" She screamed. The three divas looked up at the leggy diva. "For Gods sake! We have a match in one hour. This is not a wrestling ring!", Stacy yelled. Lita got up and pulled Molly to her feet. "Sorry Moll's", Lita said giving Molly a small hug. Trish gathered the rest of her belongings and left the women's locker room. "It's fine Li", Molly said in a small whisper. "Go kick her ass." "I will", Lita said braking away from the hug. Lita then walked over to where Stacy was sitting. "We both will." Stacy looked up at Lita and smiled. "Gosh, Stace", Molly grinned. "Great set of lungs you got there." Stacy smiled. "Just one of my many talents." "How about we go get some food before the show starts?" Lita said, pulling Stacy to her feet. "You coming Molls?" Stacy asked. "No, I have got to go see Jericho. I left something at his house last night!" Molly blushed, looking down at the ground. "What?" Stacy screeched, a huge grin on her face. "Not so pure are we?" Lita laughed, giving Molly a small slap on the wrist. "Haha very funny you guys. Don't say anything. OK?", Molly asked. "Yip, promise" The two girls said, in innocent voices. Molly grinned, as she left the locker room. "Li....I'm scared," Stacy said so softly that Lita had to strain to hear her voice. "I don't want to loose the match for us. I mean, I'm...I just...I'm not as good as you and Trish and....." Stacy whispered. "Stace, you just being in the match is enough for me. Your my best friend, this means so much to me that you helping me. It means alot." Lita said, giving her friend a warm smile. "Thanks", Stacy smiled. "Now let's go get a snack". Lita said pulling Stacy to her feet.  
  
Lita and Stacy were backstage waiting for their entrance music to come on. Shane and Trish were waiting for them in the ring. Lita was feeling really nervous. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Tonight, she was going to show Shane that she didn't need him. She was over him. She was going to show Trish that she was the better woman. Stacy's theme hit first. Stacy gave Lita a big smile and whispered, "I'll see you out there". Lita nodded. Stacy walked down the ramp, waving to the crowd. The crowd loved her. She did her famous bend-over to get into the ring. Stacy stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for her partner to come out. Lita's theme song blasted through the arena. Stacy stood waiting for Lita to appear. "Come on Li...." Stacy whispered, she could feel herself starting to get nervous. Stacy felt someone push her to the ground. Stacy hit the mat hard and felt someone kicking at her sides. Stacy cried in pain. Shane pulled Stacy to her feet and held Stacy in place while Trish slapped her. One thought was going through Stacy's mind.....  
  
Where was Lita? 


	5. You Never Came

Stacy clutched the side of her stomach, trying to protect her self from the viscous assault that Trish and Shane were laying upon her.

Trish dropped to her knees and knelt down next to Stacy.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It has nothing to do with you. I thought Lita would of been out here in a blast. Guess she's not the women she makes out herself to be."

With that Trish pulled Stacy up, Shane holding the leggy blonde, so she wouldn't fall over.

"It's nothing personal, hun", Trish said, a smile on her face.

Stacy didn't know what was going on. Her head. Oh God, her head. How was she even standing up?

Stacy looked up at Trish. Trish's sweet smile soon turned into a snarl as she took one swipe and slapped Stacy's face.

Shane moved away from Stacy, and the blond crumpled into a pile in the centre of the ring.

Shane pulled Stacy roughly to her feet. He dragged her over to Trish. Trish smirked at Stacy and put her in position for the Stratusfaction. Her smile quickly faded as Evolutions music blasted through the area.

Shane and Trish looked up the ramp, Randy Orton was running towards the ring. He looked really pissed off.

Shane and Trish ran out of the ring and jumped over the barricade. They ran through the crowd.

Randy ran over to Stacy, he gathered her in her arms. He helped her to her feet, Randy's arm was placed firmly around her slender waist, Stacy's arm hung limply around his neck.

The two made there way through the black certain and the walked backstage, they were heading in the direction of the medical team.

"Stace", the voice frantically called.

Stacy knew that voice all too well. Randy stopped, and waited for the women to catch up with Stacy.

"Don't stop", Stacy murmured, taking another step forward. Randy looked behind him, He saw Lita running after them.

"Randy", Stacy spat, " Just get me to the doctor."

Randy looked down at the blond in his arms. Her right eye was a light shade of purple, and her bottom lip was split.

Randy felt his gut turn. God, he never thought that Trish and Shane would of been capable of doing that to anyone.

"Stace", Lita said, as she finally caught up to the two. Lita stepped in front of Stacy, her eyes were filled of sadness over the state her best friend was in.

Stacy looked up at Lita, her brown eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Stace," Lita started.

"Don't. Just don't", Stacy said limping past Lita.

Lita racked her red hair in frustration.

"Stace", the high flying diva called out, "Wait."

Stacy spun around, "Wait?", she snarled, "I did wait. I waited for you in the fucking ring. You said you would help me. You didn't. You did nothing. Nothing Li"

Randy and Lita starred at Stacy in disbelief. Lita looked at the ground. She could feel the tears starting to form.

Stacy then limped off in search for a doctor.

Randy looked down at Lita, he rubbed her shoulder.

"You ok?", He asked.

"No", She shook her head, watching Stacy walking away. "Go help her", Lita whispered.

Randy nodded, running off to catch up with the blond diva.

Lita turned around, slowly making her way back to the diva's locker room.

"Lita."

Lita turned towards the voice, a small smile creeping on her face.

"You ok?", Hunter asked in a concerned tone.

Lita shock her head, the tears falling down her cheek.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the diva's body tremble underneath him.

"I'm..... I, I'm", Lita cried, her words muffled because she was talking in to Hunter's shoulder.

"Your what?", Hunter whispered.

Lita took a step back, looking up into Hunters eyes.

"I'm a horrible person."

Hunter cupped her face with his hands, a smile played across his lips.

"Your the most beautiful women I know. God, Lita, your amazing. Your a talented wrestler, you have got a wonderful personality, your a good friend."

Lita huffed, "Yea, I leave my friends to get beat up in the ring. Give me the prize for the World's greatest friend".

"Where are you staying tonight?", Hunter suddenly asked.

Lita rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "No idea. Me and Stace were going to room, but not anymore. I'm the last person she would want to see."

"Stay with me"

Lita looked up at Hunter. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"No problem. I just hope you have a big craving for some pizza!"

A small smile appeared on Lita's face.

"Better not have anchovies!", Lita laughed, as Hunter wrapped his arm around her.

This chap is for RKO and LEGS - Thanks for reviewing my stories. I try to update, but I tend to get the ol writers block!! Arrgh!!


	6. Spending the Night

Lita lay on the bed in the hotel room she was sharing with Hunter. Her dark hazel stare was focused on the ceiling, watching the way the lights from the street below, make beautiful patterns above her. Hunter, being the gentleman that he was, took refuge on the couch. Lita's eyes drifted to where his body lay, in a deep slumber. The room would have been completely silent if it hadn't been for Hunters soft snores! Lita tried not to giggle. A faint knock at the door, got her full attention. Lita, dressed in her Powerpuff Girls pj's, crossed the room quietly in order for her not to wake Hunter. As she opened the door, she noticed a familiar pair of hazel eyes, except they were now puffy, red and swollen.

"Stacy", Lita gasped, as she threw her arms around her best friends shoulders. Lita could feel Stacy tremble in her arms, as her sobbing become louder.

"Shhh, Stace, it's okay", Lita whispered, stroking her long blonde locks.

"It's, it's", Stacy choked, gasping for air. "Not f-fair-rr!!" Stacy's grip tightening around Lita.

"If it's about tonight..." Lita said softly.

Stacy pulled away from Lita's embrace and began to wipe the tears away.

"Yeah, it is", the leggy diva said, racking her hand through her hair.

"Look Stace, you don't need to.." Lita began, her gaze shifting to the floor.

"No, but I do Li", Stacy whispered, "I'm sorry, I was a bitch. I just felt a bit...."

"Let down", Lita finished for her, her gaze meeting Stacy's. "I'm sorry Stace, believe me that wasn't planned. I was going to go down after you, but then, I don't know.... I was scared".

"It's okay Li," Stacy said offering a small smile.

Lita shook her head, "No, I failed to help the one person who has been here for me during this rough patch. I'm sorry Stace", Lita whispered.

"I'm sorry too!!", Stacy cried, hugging her best friend, "Can we put this behind us?".

"Of course!" Lita grinned. As the two girls collected themselves, a wicked look glinted in Lita's eyes.

"What?" Stacy asked, noticing the look Lita had given her.

"So, what's it like sleeping with Orton?" She grinned.

Stacy grinned, before playfully punching Lita in the arm, "Now Li, I could say the same about you!!"

Lita returned to her room and climbed back into bed. She snuggled into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Lita woke to the sun beaming through the window. She yawned and rolled over to face the couch where Hunter had slept last night. The couch was empty and the blankets Hunter had used, had been folded into a neat pile. Lita got out of the bed and went to get a glass of juice, when she noticed a note on the table.

'Hey Lita,

Didn't want to wake you. You had a rough night last night. Dave and I are doing weights at the gym. I'll be back around 11:30, maybe we could go out for lunch? Just the two of us.

Hunter.'

Lita smiled and folded up the note. She turned the stereo on and began to get herself ready for her 'lunch date'!

Stacy's eyes fluttered opened. She smiled when she felt Randy's arm over her shoulders. Her back was to him and she slowly rolled over, desperately not wanting to wake him up. Stacy wanted to see what the 'legend killer' looked like first thing in the morning. As she lay there, Stacy studied his face, _He's so cute, so perfect....... is that drool? _Stacy covered her face with her hand, hoping her laugh would not escape her. Randy's nose twitched, and he let out a soft moan. His eyes slowly opened and he still looked rather sleepy. His blue eyes locked with Stacy's and she felt her checks redden.

"Hey", he whispered, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

Stacy didn't reply, instead she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

As the two parted, Stacy grinned and rubbed his check, "Hey", she replied, as she snuggled into him and resting her head on his chest.


End file.
